Digimon 03-Takari and college
by DSHGundam
Summary: A new enemy has arisen with powers that can match the digidestined. Add a little Takari, what more do you need
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, don't sue

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, don't sue.

Prologue: 1st day

(Author's Note: By the way for all those people who are curious, Izzy stuck around so the DD's could be together and I changed Cody's age so he could be the with the rest of them. Please R&R so I can prove my siblings wrong and it does not begin to suck around the end.)

Kari's POV

I ran across the campus feeling ecstatic about her first day in college. I heard a loud motor over in the parking lot. A bright yellow motorcycle shot across the lot and parked. Everyone was staring and admiring. "Probably just one of those rude bikers," I thought, "but it is a nice bike." I looked at my watch. "10:15, oh my god, Tai's gonna kill me!" I started to run in the direction of where she agreed to meet him. Crash! "Oh great, not only am I late but I may have injured someone." "Hey there, are all people here as beautiful as you?" he said. It was the biker. I accidentally knocked off his sunglasses. He had blond hair and deep cerulean blue eyes. I got lost in them for a moment but then he put the glasses back on. "Man, I'm so late." "You could at least ask me if I'm okay, couldn't you?" "Whatever, I'm sorry, are you all right while hastily picking up all her books." After picking up all her books she ran away. "This is just perfect." I thought to myself.

Tai's POV

"Where's Kari, she's 20 minutes late." "Hey Tai, I'm sorry I accidentally ran into some biker who tried to hit on me." "Oh, you mean that guy with the bike. I'll beat him up for you if you want." "So, how is everybody?" Kari asked.

Kari's POV

I went to my dorm. My roommate was someone called Dakari Yamika. I wonder what she'll be like. She wasn't there. I hurried and got unpacked. I changed and then went off to go rendezvous with the other Digidestined. We all agreed to meet in my brother's dorm. I went to Tai's room and knocked.

Davis's POV

"I hope I see Kari." I ran into the room. "Hey, guys, what's up?", I said. Kari was even more beautiful then the last time I saw her. Matt said, "I wish TK was here." TK moved to France a few years back. "Yeah so do I.," said Kari. "Anyway guys, how's college life?," said Tai. We talked throughout the night.

Kari's POV

Classes were pretty normal. That rude biker kid was in most of my classes. I was running toward Matt's dorm room. All the Digidestined were gonna help each other on their assignments for the first few days of school until we could get the hang of college. Joe was taking the medical courses they had there. Matt warned us not to touch anything due to the fact that it could be either "poisonous or alive." The place wasn't actually that bad which is weird considering that Matt had only lived there for a few days. The bedroom was a lot cleaner. We all had our assignments to do. Then, we heard a knocking on the door. "It's probably just my roommate.," Matt said. When he opened the door, I recognized him instantly. "You, the rude biker guy!" "The inconsiderate lady!," he responded. "What are you doing here?!," we said simultaneously. He answered "I'm here to visit my brother, Matt." My eyes widened. "TTTTK." I stuttered. He replied "That's my name". "It's me, Kari." 

TK's POV

I can't believe it. Kari was that weird girl I ran into. Man she's really changed. Everyone started talking. Then, everyone started working again. 

Kari's POV

I woke up the next morning. "I'M LATE!" My alarm clock apparently decided to break that day. I ran towards my US History class. I got there. My seat was right next to TK's, by the way. He wasn't there yet strangely enough. And neither was half the rest of the class anyway. He barged in out of breath. "Sorry (puff) sir my alarm clock broke." He went to his seat. But his attention was elsewhere. Then, I noticed it. There was an unscheduled eclipse. The lights started flickering. Our teacher continued with his lesson. TK threw me a note. It said "The Digital World."

TK's POV

I e-mailed everyone to go to the front of the dorm room after class. I also told them to bring their digivices. When we all met up in front of the building, Davis had forgotten his D-3. Typical. After waiting about 5 minutes, he came down. We all stuck our digivices out and a rainbow colored light appeared much like the one that brought us to the Digital World after the defeat of VenomMyotismon. Suddenly dozens of meteors shot out. 12 were headed straight for us.

Digimon's POV

"Pepper Breath!" "Blue Blaster!" The Digimon launched their attacks upon the Bakemon. Daemon was making a hole in the sky in front of the sun. Daemon started talking to some humans. "I'm counting on you fools to prepare for our arrival. Do it and you shall be greatly rewarded." Suddenly a rainbow colored beam shot out of the hole in the sky. It came straight for us. We had suddenly started floating. We floated up towards the hole in the sky. Meanwhile the dark digimon and the humans flew up towards the hole too.

TK's POV

The meteors crashed down in front of us shattering the gravel like glass. "All right guys, prepare to fight." The dust subsided. "Agumon?", Tai said. "Tai?" Agumon said. Our digimon! "Patamon!" 


	2. The new evil

Disclaimer: Don't sue Digimon's not mine

Disclaimer: Don't sue Digimon's not mine.

Chapter 1: And so it begins, once again…

(Author's Note: This one is in POV mode despite my siblings who keep telling me that it's a bad idea. Once again please R&R. Oh yes I neglected to mention that Ken, Davis, and Cody are all roommates.)

TK's POV

"All right guys now be very quiet," I said "and don't move." All the Digidestined ran to their classes as they were all late. Classes went by rather quickly as we were all anxious to see our Digimon again. As soon as we got there we smuggled our Digimon into our rooms. Patamon was in my backpack when I ran into my roommate who had been very late to college because of a family emergency. I suddenly thought of how hard it would be to keep Patamon a secret from him. I didn't have to worry about this before when Patamon wasn't here. Things had just become very hard. "Don't have anybody over here. If you do 500 yen per person." my roommate said. "What! You can't do that." I yelled. "Hey listen buddy, I've got a right to as I'm entitled to ½ of this room. My girlfriend likes it quiet." "This is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship." I said sarcastically. Well at least Davis, Cody, Yolei, and Ken have nice roommates. "This is my half, that's your half. You cross over this line, you're in big trouble." "How come you got a larger half." I said. "Because I'm better than you are." Then he mumbled something under his breath. I don't think I wanted to know what that guy said. I woke up the next morning to blasting rock music. "WOULD YOU MIND TURNING THAT DOWN A LITTLE." Normally I don't yell but I figured this was the only way he could hear me. I decided to go eat some breakfast but as it turned out, the guy ate all the cereal. I bought a hamburger at the McDonalds across the campus. I also got some Chicken Mc nuggets for Patamon. It turns out that my roommate is in every single one of my classes. A few weeks later, Kari and I were in the students lounge. My roommate came over. "Hey there, who's the lady friend?" "She's my friend Kari." I replied. Then he went over and kissed her on the lips.

Kari's POV

"She's my friend Kari." TK said. Then that guy came over and kissed me on the lips. I naturally slapped him. TK then got out of his seat and punched the guy on the face. I never thought that TK would do something like that. Everyone in the room started clapping. Then that guy got up and punched TK. Pretty soon it turned into a fistfight until Matt broke it up. TK's roommate got up and left. 

Narrator POV

The Digidestined were all at Kari's Dorm later except the older kids. Davis was naturally teasing TK while he held a frozen steak to his face. Suddenly, An explosion was heard outside. All the Digidestined ran to check it out. Myotismon and LadyDevimon were blasting up the place. Everyone digivolved to champion except for Gatomon who stayed the same. Then, in the shadows, somebody snapped. All the Digidestined waited to see what would happen. 

TK's POV

We were all waiting when I noticed something. The statues on the building were changing. It was hard to make out what in the darkness but gasped when I realized what they were. Over half of the statues were Devidramon. We were fighting a losing battle.

No POV again

"Kari, how do we use the tail ring to DNA-digivolve?" asked TK. "I don't know" Kari replied. "Let's try the D-3s," TK said "Ready everybody." "That'll never work TK." Davis said, slightly annoyed because TK was telling everyone what to do instead of him. "We don't have time for this now Davis, just do it." TK retorted. Davis and ken lifted their D-3s to the tail ring and… XV-mon, Stingmon, DNA-digivolve to Paildramon. Paildramon Mega-digivolve to Imperialdramon. Imperialdramon Mode-change to Fighter Mode. Gatomon's tail ring disappeared. "Giga Crusher" yelled Imperialdramon. The light revealed who the person was that commanded the Devidramon to awaken. It was…

To be Continued…


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.

The New Evil

"Giga Crusher" Imperiadramon yelled. The light from the Giga Crusher illuminated the figure within the darkness. The Digidestined were staring straight into the face of …

TK's POV

…Me. "Wha, how can you be here and there when you're right there but he's over there." "Who are you?" I said. The other me replied "You." "That's impossible, I know I'm me so how can you be me." "I'm you or at least the dark equivalent." "Come on, let's go." I retorted. "You could never beat me without your crest. I'm better and stronger than you." "Well, how about me," said Imperialdramon "Giga Crusher!" Myotismon dodged the attack. "Grisly Wing!" "Darkness Wave!" "Positron Laser!" A huge explosion occurred. "We're drawing too much attention. Let's get out of here." Said Tai. Every one dedigvolved and ran except for Angemon and I. 'TK, let's get out of here. Tai said." "Nuh-uh, they're going down." "Hand of Fate" LadyDevimon was hit. "Darkness Wave." "Angel Rod." Angemon's spinning staff deflected all the bats. Myotismon and LadyDevimon took flight. I leaped on Angemon and went in hot pursuit. Angemon raised his hand and "Hand of Fate." Three consecutive blasts were fired upon them. Myotismon took all three hits. It turned around to do battle. "Uh-oh." "Crimson Lightning." One Crimson Lightning appeared on each of his two hands. It attacked. Angemon and I were having a hard time avoiding the attacks. I was beginning to lose my grip. I fell. Everything went black. I don't remember what happened while I blacked out but I heard some voices. Stuff about the crests of despair and darkness, their bosses, and a bunch of other junk. I woke up to a very angry Tai in a hospital room.

Tai's POV

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING TK? COULD YOU HAVE BEEN ANY STUPIDER!? HUH TK! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED OR WORSE!" "This from our courageous leader." Matt said. "Oh what's that Matt." "Well, it's just that you used to rush in blindly too." "Key word: used." I said. "Whatever man." "You want to fight." "Fine, let's go." "Both of you stop it, you're acting like children." said Sora. "Yes, Sora.", we both said simultaneously. That was the end of that fight.

TK's POV again

After that happy little Digidestined meeting, everyone went back to their dorms. My roommate wasn't here so I went to sleep in peace. "Touch of Evil!" I was on Infinity Mountain. Devimon's hand ripped into my spinal cord. My back burned. It was the most intense amount of pain I had ever been in. Then, I watched as I killed the Digidestined starting with Kari. "Ahhhhh!" I woke up in a cold sweat screaming. That dream really disturbed me. A drink of water was really what I needed about now. It was 5:30. I drank a lot of cups of water. Then, I took a stroll around campus. At about six I wound up on the roof. It was cool and relaxing up there. That's when I noticed the statue. It was a weird 6 eyed dragon with large torn wings. I didn't really like it. I thought I saw the statue moving in the corner of my eye. That's when I noticed that it actually was moving. The rocky skin became soft. A skeleton appeared on it's arm. The eyes flashed red. The same thing was happening to almost all the statues that looked like it. The statues were Devidramon. One of them attacked. It slashed at me but instead cut the fence open. After that, they all flew up and swooped at me. The wind threw me off the roof. The only thing I could think of was yelling "Digi-Armor Energize" "Patamon Armor-Digivolve to Pegasusmon, Flying Hope. I grabbed onto Pegasusmon. "Star Shower!" The wave of oncoming Devidramon was only slightly deterred. "Equus Beam!" One of the Devidramon was taken down. Only a couple dozen more Devidramon to go. There was only one thing I knew that could stop all of them. Tai was not going to like this. "Fly over there." I told Pegasusmon. Then, as hard as I could while still riding Pegasusmon, I grabbed Tai's sheets off of him while flying by his open window. Tai mumbled something about Sora before getting up groggily. Tai immediately saw the fight, woke up Agumon and had him warp-digivolve. "Agumon warp-digivolve to…" "Try again Agumon" "Agumon warp-digivolve to…" "Again!" "Agumon warp-digivolve to… It's no use Tai. I can't warp-digivolve." "Try regular digivolving then." "Agumon digivolve to… Greymon!" "Go get them Greymon" "Nova Blast!" One Devidramon fell. Greymon jumped out the open window and bounced off another dorm. Greymon shot straight at the cloud of Devidramon. "Great Horns Attack!" He shot through the Devidramon, knocking a few out of the way. Greymon was heading straight for a tower. He turned around and "Nova Blast!" Greymon's clawlike feet dug into the building. Suddenly, a dark beam of energy headed towards Greymon. "Greymon dark-digivolve to SkullGreymon!"


End file.
